omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Freera Flame
|-|Freera Flame= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Freera Flame was born into a normal family whom had magical ancestors, in her village which was part of the Sacred Kingdom. They treated the Elementals, a special breed of humans whom were blessed by the gods with extra gifts (be it power of wind, water, nature, etc.) as gods themselves and believe to give them good will and help the kingdom in times of drought or heavy rains. She wonders off into a cave in the forest far from her home as it looked ordinary in the outside yet in the inside it brimmed bright with yellow-orange crystals. It gave off a sense of comfort and as she ventured deeper a voice speaks to her from within an giant crystal. It was the god whom looked after Freera and blessed her the powers she had Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C. 2-C, likely 2-A '''via Creator Staff '''Verse: Gachaverse Name: Freera Flame Gender: Female Age: Mid to Late Teens Classification: Elemental Priest, Magical Being Special Abilities: Freera doesn't display much powers on her on her own, however through The Creator Staff, she gains all the powers of a Creators, of which would include the following: Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Creators can erase things from existence and such an ability is regarded a common among Creators), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 5 ; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. The Creator contained within her staff watches over Freera and should she fall, she will be ressurected), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '''(Despite never displaying much combat on her own, she should still be comparable to Lolita Loli, who is a early-on boss fight and is considered fodder to most of the verse). '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ via Creator Staff (Even the weakest of Gods & Creators have the ability to create and destroy universes at will, as such, she should be comparable to other creators. The unnamed Creator should be comparable to lesser Creators who can so much as create "hundreds of universes and concepts" with the mere wave of their hand if desired. Nonetheless, the unnamed Creator should still be somewhat comparable to other Creators such as Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki. In addition, the unnamed Creator should be comparable to the likes of Yume , who created chibion, a realm where the dreams of the Gachaverse become realities, of which is infinite) Speed: 'Likely '''FTL '(Comparable in speed to other Gacha Warriors, who can dodge Lolita Loli's Blackhole. Can casually dodge and reflect light), with 'Immeasurable '''attack speeds (The Creator should attack at these speeds due to Creators themselves existing outside of standard Space and Time, in addition to viewing time non-linearly) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Should still be superior to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities) 'Durability: Large Star Level '''(Can tank hits from beings of a similar level to the Gacha Summoner themselves). '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ 'via Divine Protection (Her divine protection from a Creator, of which allows her to be protected by beings as powerful as other Creators themselves) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ 'via Creator Staff 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: Is she is seperated from her Staff, she essentially becomes weakned and loses connection to her Creator powers Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Creator Staff - '''A staff crafted to contain a Creator and tap into their powers for protection. Freera has access to the full power said contained Creator has and can access it if nessary '''Extra Info:' According to Lore, Freera is bestowed all the powers of A Creator, meaning they get their hax just accessed through The Staff and not her own power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Heroes Category:Staff Users Category:Demi-Gods Category:Priests Category:Magical Girls Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hax Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2